Omnodeus
Omnodeus '''(Esperanto: Omnodeo), born '''John Orville and later Alexander Congolin was the first Grand Chancellor of the Ecological Galactic Republic. He was noted for his brutal and cruel efficiency, and his authoritarian reign over the EGR. He was one of the most influential men in all of history, if not the most, due to his brutal military strategy and establishment of the EGR, being the first man to ever conquer and rule the entire world. He was a tyrannical genius who showed no mercy to those who dared defy the regime, and this attitude set up that of all future Grand Chancellors. He had such an unnaturally good skill in tactics and strategy that some even think that Omnodeus is unworldly. It's whispered that Omnodeus had never lost a battle, this can most likely attributed to Omnodeus' other great skill, that or managing one's own resources and exploiting his enemies'. He foresaw the moves of his enemies and manipulated those around him, this along with his campaigns made him someone to truly be feared. The mere utterance of his name stirs up emotion in most people, generally anger, sometimes awe. Many great tacticians after Omnodeus have deeply studied his campaigns and tactics, most notable are Rexus, Ole I, Tryton von Blitzmark, Carolus Ironhard and Tamesse Ayodele. To quote Japanese historian Hideyoshi Nakamura, "Omnodeus was the most vile, despicable, and repulsive creatures we've had to misfortune to walk this Earth. He was a cruel tyrant who solidified the reign of a thousand year-old hegemony that murdered its people happily. There is no place more fit for Omnodeus than hell." Early Life Jonathan Wilbur Orville was born in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada, on June 6th, 1988. From an early age, he displayed a patriotism to his country. He memorized the lyrics to O Canada, and in his teenage years was dead-set on military service. When he graduated with top grades in 2006, he immediately enrolled in the Royal Canadian Military Academy. As a soldier, Orville was "unfeeling, ruthless, and efficient. He is everything I want my men to be," said Lieutenant Percy Mallow. Mallow would become Orville's commander, and later his best friend. Under Mallow's command, Orville honed his skill in combat further, and learned how to cooperate with a platoon. He was stationed in Iraq to fight in the War on Terror in 2012, being recalled home in 2014 due to a leg injury. He recovered quickly, but was nevertheless kept at home in Canada. Battle of Grand Island Main Article: 2018-2019 Canadian-American Conflicts On August 13th, 2018, he and his platoon decided to take a trip to Grand Island, United States. Merrily did they cross the bridge to the island, and they drank the night away at a local bar. The bar owner, however, was fed up with the ruckus they were making in the bar, and kicked them out early in the night. The group was irritated that they had to leave the bear so early, but kept about their merrymaking in the streets. This attracted attention from the local police, who dispatched offiers Bradley Scott and Ian Ranmark to confront them. Drunken, Orville pulled his weapon on the officers. They, in turn, drew theirs, leading to a five-minute standoff before Maxwell Peterson, another soldier in the platoon, launched himself at Officer Scott. Scott fired at Peterson, shooting him in the shoulder, and in return Orville fired at Scott. Officer Ranmark took cover behind the police car, calling for backup, while the platoon escaped down the road. Orville busted down the door to the bar they were at previously, and the platoon held the place up. They soon found themselves surrounded by police officers. Percy Mallow was afraid, and wanted to surrender to avoid further conflict. However, Orville convinced him otherwise. Under Orville's influence, Mallow commanded the platoon to resist arrest, to fight against the police. They launched an assault on the ill-prepared officers, pushing them back. The platoon now effectively controlled the northern section of Grand Island. As a result, the police of Grand Island set up a buffer zone between the occupation and the American-controlled part of the island. Percy Mallow was stressed, and called in for a helicopter to evacuate them. In the meantime, he sent Orville and another soldier to guard the mouth of the North Grand Island Bridge. Orville did so, but was assaulted by several American police officers and taken into custody. He was taken away from Grand Island and into mainland New York, and as he did he saw his comrades escape in a Canadian military helicopter. Following the Battle of Grand Island, Orville was held in prison in Buffalo, New York for three days, awaiting trial. However, he managed to escape the prison by hopping the fence during outdoor time, and avoiding gunshot. He became a fugitive, and on August 18th, 2018, he changed his name to Alexander Congolin to avoid arrest. Alexander Congolin With a new name, Alexander Congolin made his way southwest along the coast of Lake Erie to Cleveland, Ohio. He became a factory worker for a short time there, buying an apartment with the little money he had saved up. He left a few months after arrival. He continued to make his way west, hoping to be able to cross the border into Canada so he could loop around to Ontario. He found himself in Monroe and later Detriot, Michigan. However, he was unable to cross the Canadian border due to how heavily populated the region was, and he escaped Michigan to Wisconsin. Over the next several years, Congolin moved more and more west, and his ability to supply himself drained more and more. In Boise, Idaho, it looked like it was all over. He was alone in the streets of the city, no food, no water, no one to help him. He lay in an alleyway, contemplating all he had done wrong. He was ready to die that day. But he was found. Maria Lester was a member of a Cascadian Anarcho-Ecologist group who found Congolin in the streets of Boise. She stood over him, looking at him inquisitively, and Congolin was barely able to open his eyes to look at her. Feeling pity for him, she picked him up and carried him to her car (an electric car, considering her political views), driving him out to Portland, Oregon. When Congolin awoke there, he found himself surrounded by unfamiliar faces. He was in a warehouse filled with anarcho-ecologists. The Cascadian and Anarcho-Ecologist flags were hung up in the warehouse, and Congolin didn't know how to react. Through his time in Portland, he became indoctrinated into their ideology. He became a militant, once again taking up arms as a soldier. But now, it wasn't for Canada. It was a new cause. He displayed impressive skill in combat, which made sense given his background. He never revealed his past to anyone, not even his comrades, making him a figure shrouded in mystery. He bred a new attitude in the group. They became known at the Terror of Oregon for their actions against state authorities, and even expanded into Washington. When the leader of the rebellion was arrested in 2023, Congolin proclaimed himself the new leader. Several splinter factions broke off in an attempt to wrangle power for themselves, but he dominated them all. He murdered his political opponents personally, ensuring no one would oppose him. In 2024, when the Federal Republic of Greenland declared war on the United States, Washington and Oregon came under Greenlandic occupation. The occupiers put down Ecological revolts, massacring those who rose up against them. They lived under occupation for four years before Eske Illejan was killed in a car accident. With Greenland's greatest strategist dead, Congolin saw the opportunity to rise up. He commanded the Anarcho-Ecologists to occupy Cascadia, doing so successfully. For a brief period, the Cascadian Ecological Republic came to be. But as it expanded across North America, a new name had to be adopted. With the capture of the Americas in 2030, the Ecological Republic was founded. Alexander Congolin recognized he needed a new name as well, one to signify the new era he was about to create. He chose an intimidating name, one people would recognize and fear. He became one god, he became.... Omnodeus. As Grand Chancellor With his unnatural skill and talent at warfare, the remaining governments of the world reconginsed this and promptly declared war, hoping to rid him, little did they know that they played right into his hands. While his peers couldn't handle the stress of taking on the entire planet, it appeared that Omnodeus could handle it, in fact, he loved it. Outnumbered and outflanked, the coalition of nations made their move and pushed to Vancouver, now was the time for Omnodeus' grand attack. In a tactical move so genius, so predicted and so magnificent, he crushed the entire army, sizing to over 10 million casualties. Omnodeus made no time in sweeping up the remaining forces, those still remaining in shock. In less than a week, all of the Americas were under Ecological rule. Omnodeus didn't stop there, he saw his enemies weakness and he was going to exploit it, he was going to do the impossible, he was going to conquer the world. With Vladimir Putin's death, it only made it easier, even though it was already easy. Omnodeus' forces, superior in numbers now, swarmed the entire planet. Soon, Madrid fell, then Paris, then Berlin, then London, then Moscow, then Schanghai, then Beijing, then Vladivostok and then Tokyo.The power he exerted over his foes was torment to them, and in 2032, they were forced to surrender, the entire planet had been overrun by the ER, it's banner raised above every city, town and settlement. Omnodeus had done it. He was the first man to conquer the world. Extra-Earthly Expansion Following the conquest of the world, Omnodeus established the Ecological Space Program, and landed men on the Moon. While his expansion into space was among the earlier stages, he held significance for this being the precursor to the EGR's conquest of the Solar System. Late Life and Death Starting at around age 92, Omnodeus' mental health took a decline. He became an incompetent and inefficient leader, and at age 99, he had a stroke, alone in his private quarters. He was unable to contact anyone, and struggled for hours to stay alive as he fell off of his bed. He gasped and struggled for three agonizing hours before he finally died on the floor of his room on October 31st, 2087. Legacy Tripartite Powers The Nuuk Empire, AAR, and Weltreich view Omnodeus as an evil tyrant who massacred millions for an oppressive global hegemony. He is condemned to the fullest extent. All though, much to everyone's despise, The Reich and Nuuk Empire have a small respect for him, only due to his unprecedented skill in warfare. Quotes * "I, I one man, stand triumphant among the entire world, I lay king among peasants, I am the lion among donkeys" * "Humanity bows to one, that one, one man, that one man is I, the one man" * " I am not a man, I am not a lord, I am not a king, I am not an emperor, I... I am a god, the one god, I am Omnodeus" - Omnodeus' quote when addressing the people of the world that he has conquered Earth. * "My will be done with no hesitation, my will be done with fear, with respect, with grandeur, my will is greater than that of any king or emperor, my will is the will of god, my will be done" * "I am the greatest mind to ever live, I am the greatest warrior to ever fight, I am the greatest ruler to ever rule, I am the greatest worker to ever work. My peers are many, my equals are none, not event that of God is my equal" * "I? I... I'm god, the one god, the unconquerable god. I... I am Omnodeus the Unconquerable!" * "I am the lord of lords, king of kings, emperor of emperors, god of gods." Category:Rulers Category:EGR Category:Grand Chancellors Category:Dead Characters